What If I Change?
by PricelessBabyGirl
Summary: Are people really capable of change? Or is the saying 'once a cheater, always a cheater' true?
1. Breaking Things Off

"When will you guys be here?" Alexa Cena asked the man on the phone as she sat on the couch in her spacious, two bedroom condo.

"We're like two minutes away, why are you so excited to see me?" the man smiled to himself.

Alexa laughed, "Well…"

"I know, it's not me you want to see, it's the person I'm bringing with me," he laughed.

"Why would seeing Randy make me happy?" she smiled as she got up and looked out her window, seeing the black Escalade pull into her driveway.

Her brother laughed to himself, "We'll see when we get in the house."

Alexa tossed her phone onto the couch and ran over to the front door, opening it before her brother and Randy made up to the door.

"Hey Alexa," smiled Randy as he and John approached the door.

"Hey," Alexa said awkwardly. Every time Alexa was face-to-face with Randy she felt like a little girl in high school with the popular guy. She had known Randy for more than half her life and never felt this way about him; she wished these feelings would have stayed away forever.

"Hey to you too Alexa," he brother said breaking her from her thoughts.

"Hey ugly," she said as she shut the door. "So one of you can stay in the guest room and the other can stay on the pull out couch."

"Or Randy could use your room," John whispered in her ear.

Alexa punched her brother in the arm before speaking again, "There are sheets, a blanket, and a few pillows on the chair for whoever takes the pullout. Both of you have stayed here before so-"Alexa was cut off by the sound of someone knocking on the door, She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey baby," she was greeted by her boyfriend Stu Bennett. He placed a kiss on her forehead before entering the apartment and greeting the guys.

Alexa rolled her eyes and let out a sigh before shutting the door. Alexa was honestly in love with Stu but whenever Randy was around the sight of his face annoyed her. Shaking off her thoughts Alexa sat down on the love seat next to her brother who was watching SportsCenter with the other two men.

"Well that put a damper on your plans," he quietly whispered as he leaned closer to Alexa.

Alexa rolled her eyes and walked to her room, she made her way out onto her balcony taking a seat and just watched the world go by. She was so dazed that she didn't even hear Randy come out and take a seat next to her.

"You okay?" he asked as he placed a hand on her thigh. Alexa was wearing a pair of light blue jean shorts and the feeling of Randy's hand touching her bare flesh was driving her insane.

"Yeah, it was just a long day at work," Alexa replied.

The two were silent for a few moments before Randy spoke up. "I really wish Wade hadn't showed up," he said. "I was really looking forward to a night together. We've been apart for three months now."

Alexa smiled at Randy, "I know, I've missed you so much. He didn't even tell me her was coming."

"Well, hopefully he goes home and doesn't decided to spend the night like the last few times," Randy said.

"We both know that he'll probably end up staying," she said.

Randy sighed, "Then next week you're flying out to St. Louis to spend the weekend with me. You can tell Wade you're going to visit Ashley," Randy said, referring to one of Alexa's close friends from St. Louis.

Alexa smiled, "That sounds like the perfect plan to me."

"Wade and I are starving," John said as he stepped out onto the balcony. "I've convinced him to go to Hooters with me to watch the game and have some wings," John said as he winked at the two.

John knew about Randy and Alexa seeing each other and he was completely okay with it. It wasn't because he hated Wade or thought he didn't deserve Alexa; he simply wanted to see his sister happy. What she's doing isn't right and John told her over and over that she would eventually would have to choose one but he also knew that her sister is and adult and she knows how to handle herself.

"You ready?" Wade said as he joined the group on the balcony. "Justin and Heath are going to meet us there, you wanna come too Randy?"

"Nah man, I really need to catch up on some sleep," he said. "And I wanna get some sleep on a real bed before John takes it for the night," he said.

"Alright," Wade smiled. "I'll see you when we get baby babe," he said as he leaned down and kissed Alexa.

"Have fun guys," Alexa said as she stood from her chair and followed the two men to the front door.

"I'll text you the score," John said to his sister.

Alexa shook her head, taking the hint her brother was giving her; he was going to text her when the two were on their way home. Alexa closed the door behind the two and turned to head back to her room, almost bumping into the chest of Randy Orton.

"I owe your brother big time for this," Randy said as he leaned down and passionately kissed Alexa. He gently lifted her off the floor as Alexa wrapped her legs around his waist. Randy carried Alexa to the bedroom and placed her down on the bed where the two shared two hours of absolute bliss.

After their heated bedroom encounter Alexa and Randy decided to shower and sit in the living room and watch a movie. They knew John would be texting them soon, signaling that he and Wade were on their way back and Alexa and Randy both needed time to unwind.

As Alexa sat in her favorite comfy chair her eyes drifted over to Randy who was lying on the couch while intently looking at the television screen. Randy was perfect in every way; from his crystal blue eyes to his perfectly tanned and toned body - -he was everything a woman could ask for. Alexa just wished that things between the two of them went farther than sex; the fact that the two lust between the two was so high was what kept Alexa with Wade. She was scared that she would leave Wade for Randy and Randy wouldn't want to be with her outside the bedroom.

"What are you thinking about?" Randy asked, noticing Alexa had zoned out.

Alexa shook her head, "It's nothing, I'm just tired."

"Well after what went down in that bedroom I'm surprised you haven't passed out," he smirked.

Alexa laughed and focused her attention back onto the TV after receiving the warning text from John. "So I guess I don't need to come to St. Louis next weekend?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"Why wouldn't you?" he asked, looking in her direction.

"Well the only reason you invited me out was because we hadn't been able to sleep together in so long and we just handled that business," she said.

"You can't come to St. Louis just to hang out with me?" he asked.

"We both know what hanging out is going to turn into," she said. "It's the same thing every time," she said, failing at her attempt to not sound aggravated.

"Since when is that a problem?" Randy asked.

"You know what, it's not," she said. "Let's just forget I said anything," Alexa stood from her chair. "John and Stu are on their way back, I'm going to head to bed," she said as she began walking away.

"Do you have a problem with what we're doing here?" Randy asked as he stood up from the couch and faced at Alexa.

"No, not at all,"Alexa faked smiled. "Not like anything more can come from this anyway," Alexa walked away from Randy and made her way to her room.

Randy let out a frustrated sigh and pushed all the magazines and books off of the coffee table in front of him. He wanted to know what was really going on in Alexa's head, the two had been sleeping together for the past eight months and she's never opened up and told him anything. He wanted more out of their relationship than just sex but he knew that was impossible as long as she was with Wade. Randy's thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the apartment door. Randy quickly picked up the stuff from the floor and opened the door for Wade and John.

"Hey man," Wade said. "Where's Alexa?"

"I think she headed to bed," he answered. "She said she was really tired."

"Thanks," Wade said. "Goodnight guys," Wade made his way to Alexa's room, leaving John and Randy in the living room.

Once John heard Alexa's bedroom door shut he turned his attention to Randy, "So, what happened?"

"What do you think happened?" Randy said.

"Ew, I don't want to hear that part," John said, scrunching his nose.

"She was really weird after it though," Randy said. "Before we had sex I invited her to St. Louis next weekend and after we had sex she claimed that she didn't need to come out because 'we handled that business'," Randy said. "And then I asked her if she had a problem with what we were doing and she said it doesn't matter because nothing more can come from this anyway," Randy said. "We've been hooking up for eight months now and this is the closest I've come to hearing how she really feels."

"That girl is in love with you," John said.

"Yeah right," Randy said. "If that was the case she would leave Wade."

"I can't tell you why she's still with him but I KNOW she's in love with you," he said. "I think that you need to use next weekend to show her that you can hang out alone with her without having sex. Maybe she stays with Wade because she doesn't think she has a chance with you."

"She's got a huge fucking chance with me," Randy said. "I'd do anything to be with her in every way possible."

"Yeah, well maybe you should start by breaking things off with Anna."


	2. I'll Fight For You

Alexa stood outside the St. Louis airport, impatiently tapping her foot. Randy was an hour late picking her up and she was starting to get frustrated.

"Hello," she said into her phone after answering it.

"Did he show up yet?" John asked, Alexa had been texting him the second she got off the plane in St. Louis. Randy hadn't spoken to Alexa for two days, it was a miracle John even convinced her to get on the plane in the first place and now he was beginning to think he made a mistake.

"No, John," he answered, not bothering to hide her frustration. "I told you I should have just stayed home; he's probably busy with Anna. He got what he wanted out of me four days ago," Alexa answered.

"I'll call the airport and get you a flight home, just wait ten more minutes," John said, he knew something had to be going on with Randy. He wouldn't just forget the fact that he flew Alexa out there.

"Fine," Alexa said as she hung up the phone and plopped down at the curb. Alexa began staring blankly at the ground, just thinking about what was going on. This proved that her and Randy could never be anything more than what they were, the fact that he just forgot the plans he made with her had made her decision to end things with him that much easier to go through with. The sound of a car horn pulling up in front of her and honking broke her from her thoughts.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Randy said as he got out of the car and grabbed her bags.

"Just like you're sorry you've been ignoring my phone calls for the past two days?" Alexa snapped as she got in the car.

Randy took a deep breath as he placed her bags in the trunk, he knew he was going to have a lot of making up to do but he would deal with it when they got to his house. Randy got into the car and pulled out of the airport, he glanced over and saw Alexa looking out the window. He could tell by the distant look in her eyes that she was deep in thought. Randy took another deep breath and looked forward, continuing to drive.

"Where are you going? You're house is that way," Alexa said after about fifteen minutes of driving, noticing Randy missed his turn.

"I want to show you something," he said.

Alexa rolled her eyes and shook her head; she wasn't in the mood for this nice act he was pulling. She wanted to get to his house, handle business, and then sleep until it was time for her to head back home.

Alexa tried not to look too interested in where he was going but when he pulled up to a small secluded home on its own private lake she could no longer act like she didn't care.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"This is my lake house," Randy said. "Not many people know I have it, I can come here when I just want escape the world," Randy rolled down his window and typed in the pass code to the giant gates that were in front of them. Randy drove through the gates and parked the car in front of the house. "I'm going to take your bags upstairs and check a few things. You can look around and make yourself comfortable," Randy said as he got out of the car.

Alexa opened her door and climbed out, taking in the beautiful scenery around her. As Randy headed inside the house Alexa headed straight for the lake. Alexa took a seat near the lake and looked out into the water, she could have blocked out the whole world if her phone had not begun to ring.

"Did he pick you up?" John asked when his baby sister answered the phone.

"Yeah, he brought me to his lake house," Alexa said. "I didn't know Randy had a lake house."

John was shocked, Randy never took anyone to his lake house; his current girlfriend doesn't even know that place existed, "Wow, taking you there is big for him."

"Yeah, or Anna is at his other house and he didn't wanna stay in a hotel," she said.

"Stop being so negative, be open-minded for once; you'd be surprised at what you find out," John said.

"Yeah, yeah, I gotta go someone is calling me," she said as she heard her other line beep. She said goodbye to her brother before clicking over to the other line. "Hello," she answered.

"Hey, how was your flight?" she heard a very tired Stu say.

Alexa smiled, "It was okay, I'm just relaxing now. How are you? You sound exhausted."

"Yeah, I've gotten like five hours of sleep in the past two days,"

"Maybe you should get some sleep," Alexa suggested as she saw Randy walking towards her. "I'll call you later on tonight."

"Okay," he said. "Goodbye beautiful."

Alexa smiled, "Bye."

"Was that your brother checking up on you?" Randy asked as he took a seat next to Alexa.

"No, it was Stu checking up on me," she said.

The two sat in silence, both of them just staring out at the water.

"I ended things with Anna this morning," Randy said, breaking their silence.

Alexa looked at Randy in panic, "Why would you do that?"

"Because I want to be with you," Randy said. "I want to take whatever this relationship we have to the next step," he said as he took Alexa's hand in his.

Alexa pulled her hand from Randy's grasp and stood up, looking down at him. "I can't do that Randy, I like what we're doing now and you ruined it." Alexa left Randy sitting by himself as she walked in the direction of the house, she opened the front door and was taken aback by the absolute beauty that this house was. It took her a few minutes of wandering around to find a spare bedroom but once she did she shut the door and plopped face first onto the bed.

Randy sat outside; he found it impossible from the spot Alexa had left him in, the only movement he could make was to pull his phone out of his pocket.

"You were wrong John," he said as John answered the phone. "Alexa doesn't want this to go further."

"What do you mean?"

"I ended things with Anna," Randy said. "I brought Alexa here to tell her that in hopes that we could finally have what I thought we both wanted but when I told her I ended things with Anna she walked off and told me I ruined things."

John sighed, sometimes he really didn't understand his sister, "Maybe she's just shocked, just give her some time to process things. You guys have been on the down-low for a while and been though you ended things with Anna she's still with Wade."

Randy sighed, "I forgot all about him."

"I'll call her in about an hour and see what I can get out of her," John said. "Like I said, just give her some space. She may come to you in ten minutes or ten days, just let her do it on her own."

Randy didn't know if he could wait ten days for Alexa to speak to him again, not speaking to her for two days drove him crazy. "Yeah, I'll give her some space." Randy and John ended their phone call and Randy slowly made his way into the house. He didn't hear any noises coming from the downstairs so he figured Alexa had found a room upstairs.

As Randy walked down the hallway he heard Alexa talking quietly on the phone with someone.

"Yes, I do love him," he heard her say, he prayed that it was him that Alexa was referring to. "But I'm still with Wade and as much as you don't understand it I do love him too and he's done nothing wrong," Randy sighed, maybe he made a mistake ending things with Anna, he didn't expect to end up alone. Randy was about to walk away from the door when he heard Alexa begin to talk again. "I'm scared John, he cheated on Anna with me and I cheated on Wade with him, what if neither one of us can be faithful and we get together. One of us is just going to end up hurt, and I really don't want that." Randy sighed, that was the problem, it wasn't that she still loved Wade, or that she didn't want more than casual sex; she didn't want to end up hurt. It took everything in Randy not to open the door so he could hold her and tell her he would never hurt her but he remembered what John said and slowly walked away from the door and into the master bedroom.

About an hour after he phone conversation with John Alexa decided it was time to take her brothers advice and talk to Randy. She slowly got out of bed and left the spare room, in search of Randy. The whole house was silent so Alexa figured Randy was probably in one of the bedroom. As she reached the master suite she lifted her hand and gently knocked on the door, hearing Randy say come in before she opened one of the double doors and entered the room, closing it softly behind her.

It was almost ten at night and Randy was ready for bed, wearing nothing but a pair of gray sweatpants. Alexa looked Randy up and down and envisioned herself kissing every inch of his perfectly muscled body, Alexa shook herself out of her thoughts and slowly made herself to the other side of the bed and layer down next to Randy; leaving a generous amount of space between the two of them.

"I'm sorry for being so snappy," Alexa said as she looked up at the ceiling.

"It's fine," Randy said. "I'm sorry for not talking to you these past few days, after I broke up with Anna it took longer than I had expected to get her to leave the house."

Alexa sighed, "Why did you end things with her?"

Randy rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow, and looked at Alexa as she stared at the ceiling. "Because I want to be with you," he answered honestly. "This thing we have going is more than just occasional sex. Every time you and I are together, I stay with you until you're asleep and after you fall asleep I stay next to you and watch you sleep," Randy began. "I can picture a future with you, I can picture being with you for the rest of my life, marriage, kids, everything. When I close my eyes at night you're the last thing on my mind and when I wake up in the morning you're the first thought in my head."

Alexa took a deep breath, fighting the tears that were dangerously close to falling, "You know I'm still with Wade right?" Alexa said as she finally tore her gaze from the ceiling and laid her eyes on the beautiful man lying next to her. "He's done nothing wrong; I just can't hurt him like that."

Randy sighed, "I really didn't want to be the one to give you this information but…"

"Is it about Eve?" Alexa sighed.

"You know?" Randy asked as he sat up, not taking his gaze off of Alexa. "And you're still with the asshole?"

"How can I call him an asshole? I've been doing with you what he was doing with her," Alexa said. "I can't punish him for doing exactly what I've been doing."

"But it's obvious that the two of you don't need to be with each other," Randy said, desperation evident in her voice.

Alexa sighed, she knew Randy was right. Wade and Eve hadn't slept together in months and she didn't start sleeping with Randy until after the rumors had started. She thought that sleeping with Randy once would get back and Wade and make things even, but she didn't expect to fall for Randy and continue sleeping with him. She couldn't figure out who was more wrong in the situation, Wade for cheating on her in the first place or Alexa for falling in love with another man.

"I will fight for you Alexa," Randy said. "You can push me away and say you want to be with Wade all you want but I'm not going to give up. I know what I want," Randy said.

Alexa let out a sob that she had been holding in since Randy told her about Anna, "Can you just hold me for now, please?"

All Alexa wanted was to feel Randy's arms around her; she knew that his embrace could shield her from all the pain in the world and in his arms was the only place that she could forget about all their problems.

Randy fulfilled Alexa's wish and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her towards him and lying back down on the bed, taking her with him. She wanted to be held and Randy would make sure she got what she wanted no matter what it was.


	3. I Can't Say I'm Sorry

"So did you two come to an agreement?" John asked as he plopped down on the couch next to his sister.

"We didn't really agree on much," Alexa said, remembering back to one of the fights she and Randy had during their weekend on the lake.

"_You can't expect me to break someone's heart just because you did it," Alexa said to Randy, she was tired and confused and all she wanted to do was sleep._

"_I'm not expecting you to do it," he said. "I'm just saying; if you know his history with Eve what could possibly be keeping you with him? Especially since there are rumors about the two of them coming up again."_

"_How can you judge him after what you and I have been doing?" Alexa said as she stood from the bed, holding the bed sheet firmly around her naked body. "We've been sneaking around behind everyone for eight months now."_

"_And now I'm telling you that I don't want to sneak around anymore," Randy said as he stood up, pulling hit sweatpants on. "I'm telling you I want to be with you in every way possible and you don't want this. You know you're feeling all the same things I am so I don't know why you're trying so hard to fight this…Unless," Randy took a step back away from Alexa and looked at her just in time so see her pick her head up and look at him. "I'm wrong. You don't want this," Randy said, the feeling of realization, hitting him like a knife to the gut. "Maybe I should have left things the way they were," he said as he left the bedroom._

_Alexa sunk down to her knees, still clutching the sheet. She wanted nothing more than to run after him and tell him that he was wrong - - she did want what he wanted; she wanted everything._

"So you never went after him and told him he was wrong?" John asked, ready to swat his sister upside her head for being so stupid.

"Why should I?" Alexa said. "If we end things now then neither one of us can end up hurt."

John sighed and sat back on the couch, "How are you going to face him next week? You'll be traveling with us for two weeks straight."

Alexa sighed, "I don't know but I still have one more week to figure things out."

John and Alexa sat in silence watching some random show on the television, both lost in their own thoughts. Just as Alexa opened her mouth to ask John a question there was a loud knock on her front door.

"I'll get it," John said, going to into protective big brother mode. "Who ever it is sounds like they're mad at you," John opened the front door to Alexa's apartment and let a furious Wade Barrett in the door.

"Where the hell were you this weekend?" he asked, making a bee line for where Alexa was now standing.

"I told you already, I was at Ashley's place for the weekend," Alexa answered; scared of the fact that Wade was question her where abouts.

"No you weren't," Wade stated. "I stopped there on my way to my signing and you weren't there. Ashley said you hadn't been there at all," he said.

'_Damn it, I should have told her to cover for me,' _she thought to herself. "I…I…," Alexa stuttered, and glanced over to her brother, who was giving her the now-it's-time-to-confess look. "I stayed at a hotel," Alexa said quickly. "I just needed some alone time to clear my head and calm down. Things have been busy at work with the start of the summer camp and I just needed a break." Alexa glanced back over at John and saw the disappointment written all over his face before he quietly slipped out of the apartment; she had her chance to have what she really wanted and she didn't take it.

"If you needed a break that bad you could have told me," Wade said. "I could have taken the weekend off and we could have gone away together," he said, his voice softening as he stepped closer to Alexa.

Alexa took a step back before sighing, "Can I ask you something?"

"Um, yeah," Wade said as he stopped walking towards her.

"Are you and Eve still seeing each other?" Alexa looked Wade in the eyes, when she saw his face fall she knew that if he denied it he would be lying.

"No," Wade lied. "We stopped when you found out; I wouldn't be stupid enough to start that back up again. Is that why you needed a break?"

"Yeah," Alexa lied. "My brother has been saying that people keep coming to him asking him if you and I are still together and saying that they saw you and Eve together in different places." Wade sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. "What's wrong?" Alexa asked, worried that Wade was about to lash out at her for doubting him; regardless of the fact that she had every right to.

"I can't lie about it anymore," Wade said.

Alexa slowly slid down the wall she was leaning against until she was sitting on the floor. "So the rumors are right?" she asked as she pulled her knees to her chest.

"Yeah," Wade said. "Since a month after you found out."

Alexa took a deep breath, "Can you just go?"

"You don't want to talk about this?"

"There's really nothing to talk about," Alexa said, remaining calm. "It's obvious that we're over," she said as she stood up from the floor.

Wade stood from the couch and made his way to the door.

"I've been seeing Randy for the past eight months," Alexa said as he put his hand on the door knob. "I was at his house this weekend."

Wade took a deep breath before turning the door knob and opening the door, shutting the door hard as he left.

Alexa took a deep breath and locked her front door before grabbing her phone off the coffee table.

"Can you please come back?" Alexa asked when her brother answered the phone.

"What happened?" John said. "You get to keep your little lie going, what could possibly be wrong?"

"I told him."

"I'm coming back now," John said as he hung up the phone.

A few minutes later Alexa quickly stood from the couch as she heard a knock on her door, she looked through the peep hole before opening the door.

"So what made you tell him?"

"He confessed about Eve."

"What about Eve?"

"Randy had told me there were rumors of the two of them so I told Stu that people had been asking you if he and I were still together because they had seen him out with Eve. At first he lied but then he said he can't lie anymore and admitted to doing it since a month after I found out."

"Wow, over a year; that's longer than you and Randy," John said.

"So I asked him to leave and told him we were over and as he was about to walk out the door I told him I've been seeing Randy for the past eight months. He left without saying anything, he just slammed the door and left."

"Did you tell Randy yet?" John said as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"No," Alexa said as she took her brothers phone out of his hand. "I'll do it when I'm ready."

"Why aren't you ready? You want to be with him and now there's nothing stopping you," John said.

"But what if he doesn't care now?"

"I text him on my way here," John said. "He cares."

"You told him already?" Alexa asked.

"Yeah, he's outside. I was getting my phone to tell him that it was true and he could come in," John said.

Alexa took a deep breath, "Are you sure Randy and I are ready for an exclusive relationship?"

"What's wrong Alexa?"

"What if he turns out to be like Stu?" Alexa asked. "He cheated on Anna with me, what if he cheats on me with someone?"

John took a deep breath and put his arm around his sister and pulled her close, "What Randy feels for you is so different than what he felt for Anna, and he's not Stu. Randy is crazy about you and he's not going to do anything to jeopardize being with you," he said as he rubbed her back. "Besides, he knows I'll kick his ass if he ever hurt you."

Alexa smiled and handed the phone back to John, "Don't call him, I'll go get him." Alexa looked in the mirror next to the front door. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jean shorts with a black off the shoulder affliction shirt; her hair was pulled to one side and was curled at the ends. Alexa smiled at her reflection before slipping on her black flip flops and opening her front door. Alexa walked down the parking lot and spotted Randy's car next to hers. As she made her way to the car she could see Randy doing something on his phone. She lightly tapped her knuckles on the window, making Randy look up at her. She gave him a small smile and a wave and watched as he took the keys out of the ignition and climbed out of the car. "So, John told me you were out here waiting to hear if what I told him on the phone was true."

Randy shook his head as he looked at Alexa; fighting the urge to take her in the back seat of his car.

"I told him," Alexa said. "I wasn't going to, in fact I didn't at first but he admitted to still seeing Eve and then I figured I should tell him about us."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, he slammed my front door as he left."

Randy smiled, "I'm not going to say sorry about this break up."

Alexa shook her head, "I was expecting you to," she smiled.

Randy stepped closer to Alexa as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and capturing her lips.

"Wow, didn't take long at all," they heard someone say, causing them to pull apart.

**A/N: oooooo….cliffhanger. Who is it though? I think we all know. **


	4. Take It Slow

"I thought you left Stu," Alexa said as she turned around to face her _ex-_boyfriend.

"I have things at your house Alexa," he answered. "And surely you wouldn't think that I would just leave without talking to you about this; I'm not letting you do go that easy."

"_Letting me go_," Alexa repeated. "You've been seeing Eve, there is no _letting me go _I'm walking away from you."

"You can't judge me for seeing Eve when you've been seeing Randy," Stu said.

"I'm not judging you Stu," Alexa said. "I'm just pointing out that it's pretty obvious that this isn't what either one of us want right now."

Stu took a step closer to Alexa but was stopped in his tracks as Randy stepped in front of Alexa. "I think you're close enough Bennett," Randy said, he was willing to let Alexa and Stu talk but the second he started coming closer to her Randy had enough.

"I'll pack your clothes up and drop them off after work tomorrow," Alexa said as she walked away.

"Please don't get to comfortable Orton," Stu said. "You heard me tell her I'm not letting her get away that easy and I meant it."

"Oh but Stu," Randy said, getting close to Stu's face. "I've been getting comfortable with her for the past eight months," Randy smirked at Stu before heading off in the direction of Alexa's condo.

"Is he gone?" Alexa asked when she saw Randy enter.

"I don't know, I made some smart comment to him and then just left him standing there," Randy said as he plopped down on the couch next to John.

Alexa sighed and walked off in the direction of her bedroom; all she wanted was some time to herself. As Alexa plopped down on her bed all she could think about was how Stu kept him and Eve a secret for so long. For all Alexa knew there could have been flashing signs all in her face but she wouldn't have seen them because she was too busy making sure she didn't get caught. Beginning to get frustrated Alexa got up off her bed, she pulled the hair tie from her side pony tail and pulled all her hair up into a messy bun. Alexa quickly changed from her jean shorts to a pair of gray leggings, leaving on her off the shoulder Affliction shirt. Alexa grabbed one of Stu's duffle bags that he had left here and angrily began throwing anything of his that she could get her hands on into the bag.

About an hour after she disappeared into her room Alexa reappeared in the living room, pulling two duffle bags behind her.

"You going somewhere?"

"No," Alexa said, looking in her brother's direction. "This is all Stu's shit."

"Would you like one of us to go with you?" John said, trying to read his sister emotions.

"Nope," she smiled. "I'm going to drop them off to him on my way home from work tomorrow."

"Does that mean there's room for my stuff now?" Randy smiled.

"Wait, so are you two like official now?"

"We haven't discussed anything yet," Randy said, making Alexa's smile fall.

John watched as his sister made her way back into her room before smacking Randy with a pillow.

"What was that for?"

"_We haven't discussed anything yet_?" John said, repeating Randy's words from earlier.

"I'm not lying," Randy said. "She just broke up with Stu, nothing has been discussed."

"You left Ana for her. She left Stu for you, what the hell is there to discuss?" John said. "Her feelings were really hurt when you said that."

Randy sighed and stood up, "I'll go talk to her."

Randy made his way into Alexa's room, after not seeing her in the room he exited the sliding doors and sat down in a chair next to her on the balcony. The two were silent until Alexa decided to speak up.

"So I've been going over in my mind what changed since we were at your house and I remembered how our last fight went," Alexa said as she looked over at Randy. "You were wrong, this is what I want and when I went out to the car to get you," she continued, taking a shaky breath. "I really thought that you still wanted this too…"

"I do still want this," Randy cut her off. "A lot happened in the past few days. All the arguing we did at my place, you leaving Wade, finding out he's been cheating, him saying he's not giving up; I just thought maybe you would want to discuss things first."

"What is there to discuss?" Alexa said as she stood up and leaned her hands on the balcony, looking out to her backyard. "I love you, you love me…we've been seeing each other behind everyone's backs, we left the people we were with, you came here as soon as John told you I ended things with Stu – none of that sounds like anything needs to be discussed."

Randy took a deep breath, "I just wanted to be sure that this is what you want."

"Yes," Alexa said as she turned around to face Randy. "This is what I want."

Randy stood up and gently placed his hands on Alexa's shoulders. "I heard you on the phone with your brother at the lake house. You're scared that this relationship is going to go bad and you're going to get hurt. I just want to make sure that you and I have time to build up some trust between us. I'm not going anywhere. I don't want anyone else. I want to be with you when you can trust that I won't do anything to hurt you. I won't cheat on you. I won't lie to you."

"So what do you want to do? Not be together, go about our lives as friends?"

"I want to take things slow," he said. "I'm still going to be here every day I can, I'm still going to talk to you every day, I'll even be your cuddle buddy when you need me to be," he smiled when he got a laugh out of Alexa. "The second you tell me that you have faith in us and you know that neither one of us will cheat on the other then we will be together for the rest of our lives."

Alexa shook her head, as much as she wanted to be with Randy she knew he was right; they needed to take things slow. They needed trust between the two of them or they would end up in the same place their last relationships were. He needed to be certain Anna was gone and Alexa needed to make sure Stu was completely out of her life. "Then I guess we'll take this slow."


	5. You Look Amazing

Alexa let out a bored yawn as she sat in the back row of her last class for the day, the semester, and her college career she looked down at the paper on the table in front of her and saw she was three questions away from being one step away from being a college graduate with a degree in Business Management. Alexa smiled before reading and answering the last three questions and rising from her seat to take her test to the teacher at the front of the room.

Alexa left the lecture hall and made her way out of the school, she looked up from searching her purse for her keys to see her car parked on the curb in front of the school, not in the student parking lot around the back of the school where she had parked it earlier that morning.

"I'd thought it would be nice to valet the new college graduates car," Alexa heard a voice say behind her.

"What are you doing here Stu?" she said as she turned around.

"I just wanted to come and congratulate you on finishing this chapter of your life," he smiled.

"Well, that'll be the second chapter I finished this week," she smiled. "Can I have my spare key back please," she said as she held her hand out.

Wade smirked as he shook his head, "I'll see you on Monday," he said before walking away.

Alexa shook her head before heading in the direction of her car.

Alexa arrived at home about thirty minutes later and smiled when she saw both her brother and Randy's car parked near her apartment. Alexa grabbed her purse and tote she used to hold all of her books in and exited her car, shutting the door and pressing the lock button on the keypad making sure to hear the familiar honking sound.

"So, are you done? Are you officially a college graduate?" she heard her brother ask as he rushed to her the second she opened her door.

Alexa smiled, "Well as long as I didn't bomb my last test then yes…I'm officially a college graduate."

John wrapped his arms around his sister's stomach and picked her up, spinning her around in the process. "I am so proud of you," he smiled.

"Thank you," she smiled as he placed her back on the ground, her sights falling on her second favorite man.

"You and I will be celebrating after your brother leaves," he winked as he made his way over to Alexa.

"That is not something I needed to hear," John said as he sat back down on the couch.

Alexa laughed, "Oh really," she smiled as she look in the direction of her brother. "Don't you have to be at that place, like now?"

John looked over at his sister, "Nice try but I'm not leaving right now. We're going out to eat with some people in a while so the two of you are just going to have to wait on your private celebration."

Randy smiled, "For real though, I'm happy for you. You worked really hard for this and now it's all paid off."

Alexa smiled as Randy wrapped his arms around her waist, "Now I just have to find a job."

"You'll find one," Randy smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on Alexa's forehead and released his arms from her waist and joining John on the couch.

"Oh yeah, before I forget," Alexa said, stopping herself as she began to walk to her bedroom to change. "Stu showed up at the school today."

"What'd he say?" John asked as he and Randy both turned their attention to Alexa.

"Something about congratulating me on finishing this chapter in my life and he'll see me on Monday," she said. "He has my spare car key and he moved my car from the student parking lot to the front of the building."

"Did you get your spare key back?" John asked.

"No," she answered. "I asked for it back and he just walked away."

"Well that issue won't matter after we get back from dinner tonight," Randy said.

"What do you mean?" Alexa asked, looking at Randy confused.

"Oh, you'll see after dinner," he smiled.

"I am so glad I got a hotel for the night," John said. "After she sees this you two will be up all night."

Alexa smiled, "Randy, did you get me a car?"

Randy gave Alexa his signature smirk before turning back to the TV.

"Make sure you're packed before we leave for dinner," she heard John say as she began to make her way to her room. "God knows that's not what you'll be doing tonight," she heard him say as she walked into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Alexa took off her jeans, cardigan and t-shirt before slipping into a pair of Randy's sweatpants and a tank top. She then walked into her closet to find an outfit for dinner.

"You know, seeing you wearing my sweatpants is sexier than anything you have in that closet," she heard Randy's voice say before feeling him wrap his arms around her from behind.

Alexa smiled, "But could I really wear them to dinner?

"No," he smiled. "Because I won't be able to keep my hands off of you," he smiled as he slowly moved his hands into the sweatpants. Rubbing her through the lace material of her panties.

Alexa let out a moan before finding her voice, "We both know you can't keep your hands off me no matter what I'm wearing," she said.

Randy smirked as he slid his hand into her panties, letting one finger feel inside of her folds, "Well, when I can make you this wet with just a simple touch, why would I keep my hands to myself?"

Alexa let out another moan as Randy slipped two fingers inside of her and began moving them in and out gently while his other hand slid down into her panties and began rubbing her overly sensitive clit. Alexa moaned louder when Randy picked up the pace a little bit.

"Shh," he whispered. "We don't want your brother to hear."

The sound of Randy's husky voice pushed Alexa over the edge and she had to bite her lip to avoid screaming out.

"You should really be packing and getting ready for dinner," Randy whispered as he pulled his hands from her pants and smirked before walking out of her bedroom.

Alexa took a few deep breaths to regain her composure and then went back to looking for something to wear; a permanent smile stuck to her face.

Almost 3 hours later Alexa opened the door to her bedroom and stepped out, rolling a suitcase behind her. She was wearing a smile blue three-quarter sleeve dress that came about mid-thigh and a pair of nude pumps. Her hair was swept up to one side with a few curls framing her face.

"You look amazing," Randy smiled as he walked over to Alexa and wrapped his arms around her waist; smiling at his girlfriend.

"You say that about everything I wear," she smiled as she leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Oh, you two are sickening," John said as he stood up and turned off the television. It was at that time Alexa noticed the two had changed out of the clothes they were wearing earlier. Randy was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a gray button up shirt, leaving the top button undone. John was wearing a pair of khaki pants and a white button up shirt with a pair of white sneakers.

Just as John picked up the keys so that the trio could leave there was a knock on the front door.

Alexa looked through the peephole and rolled her eyes before pulling the door open, "Can I help you?"

"You look amazing," Stu said as his eyes lit up at the sight of her.


	6. Have a Good Night

"Calm down guys," Wade said as he noticed the two men facial features grow angry at the sight of him. "I was just stopping by to give Alexa her spare key back," he said as he held the spare key in the air before placing it on the table next to the door. "And I wanted to ask you if you remember that phone call I made Vince on your behalf a month back," Wade smirked.

"About being a manager to one of the superstars?" Alexa asked.

"Yeah, Vince called me after I saw you and said that he'd be interested in hiring you," he said.

Alexa's eyes grew wide, "I'm going to work for the WWE?"

"You have to bring your resume with you tomorrow to the show and he'll conduct the interview there," he said.

Alexa smiled as she processed all of Wade's words in her head, she just graduated today and she already had a job managing a superstar from a billion dollar company.

"That can't be all you came here for Stu," Randy felt a little jealous that Wade had pulled enough strings to get her, her dream job.

"Oh yes," he said. "There is one more thing; I did get a chance to suggest which superstar you get to manage."

Alexa face fell, "Please say he didn't take your suggestion," she said, knowing Stu had requested he manage her.

"Actually he did," he said. "It's going to be such a pleasure doing business with you," he smiled.

Alexa, John and Randy pulled into the parking lot of the Wells Fargo arena in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania.

Randy glanced behind him and saw Alexa staring blankly out the window, he had offered to make a phone call to Vince and ask him to assign her to someone else due to personal reasons but Alexa had told him not to. She knew not many people had an opportunity like this straight out of college and she didn't want to jeopardize it by being picky.

"Babe, we're here," he said, getting her attention.

Alexa gave Randy a small smile in response and gathered her purse; once the car stopped she opened her door and stepped out. She had decided to wear a pair of coral denim capris, a white tank top, and a white and nude stripped cardigan. She knew Stu would probably have her running around doing meaningless stuff so she wore a pair of nude ballet flats on her feet. She put her white Michael Kors purse on her shoulder and waited for the boys to grab their duffle bags out of the trunk.

"We're going to drop you off at Vince's office on the way to our locker room," John said as the three began walking into the arena.

"Text us when you get out of the meeting," he said.

Alexa let out a sigh as she entered Stu's locker room carry a few folders and a bag with her new laptop in it. Vince had explained that she would be in charge of a long list of things – make sure Stu is where he should be at the right time, make sure there are no issues with his schedule, make sure his interviews and signings didn't go over the scheduled time limits. The most important part of her job was being Stu's voice, anything he had a problem with or needed from upper management she would deal with.

"How'd it go?" Stu smiled as she placed all of her belongings on the leather couch.

"Fine, being a manager is going to be a lot of work," she said as she sat down.

Stu nodded, "Yeah but if anyone can do it it's you."

Alexa gave Stu a small smile as she pulled out her phone, "I want to put your schedule for the next few days on my phone calendar so that I can set an alarm for each different function. Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Nope, I'm just going to get ready for my match," he answered as he stood from the couch.

Alexa opened a manila folder and set it on her lap and began putting he dates on Stu's schedule into her phone, out the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of Stu taking his shirt off and making his way into the bathroom. She couldn't deny the fact that Stu was a very attractive man and the two of them had a pretty amazing sex life, he was sweet when he wanted to be and there were times that Alexa could picture spending the rest of her life with him. Alexa shook her head, reminding herself that he had a relationship with another woman while they were together.

'**How did your meeting go,' **she read the text from Randy before replying.

'**It was okay, it's going to be a lot of work.'**

'**Yeah, Vince puts a lot on the managers here. You coming to John's locker room?'**

'**Yeah, I'm in Stu's right now putting his schedule in my phone.' **Alexa looked up in the direction of the bathroom as she heard Stu come out. "I'm going to head to John's locker room," she smiled as she stood from her seat.

"Oh, I suppose I can just text you if I need anything," he said.

Alexa shook her head, "And if not, I'll meet you in the lobby at 9 tomorrow morning so that we can head to your signing before heading to the next town."

"Sounds good to me," Stu smiled. "Alexa," he watched her turn her attention back to him. "Thank you for not freaking out about this."

"It's a job Stu," Alexa said. "I went to school to do this, just because you and I have history doesn't mean I'm going to pass up the opportunity to manage a man that has a bright future in this company," Alexa put her purse on her shoulder and picked up her folders and laptop. "Have a good night Stu."

**A/N: So, Stu seemed nice. Has he changed? Will Randy be able to cope with this? And I wonder what Eve has to say about everything? Read & Review!**


	7. Confusion

"You look beat," Alexa said as she approached Stu in the lobby of the hotel, Stu had a 9 a.m. signing at the local mall.

"I didn't get much sleep last night," he said. "Eve kept me up."

Alexa shook her head and took a deep breath, "Look, just because I'm okay with this whole managing thing doesn't mean that I want to hear about your personal life with the woman you cheated on me with. And I really don't want to hear about your sex life," she said as she took a few steps ahead of Stu as they made their way out of the hotel.

Stu gently grabbed Alexa's elbow and pulled her back to him, "Sex isn't how she kept me up," he said as Alexa handed the parking slip to the valet before turning back to him. "She was nagging about you all night."

"Why? We broke up, you chose her," Alexa said. "She has no reason to be nagging about me."

"There are so many things wrong with what you just said," Stu took a deep breath. "She's mad because I got you this job. She think I did it just to spend more time with you," he answered.

Alexa ran her hand through her hair, "I'd be lying if I said her exact thoughts hadn't run through my head," Alexa looked up at Stu. "John and Randy are set on the idea that you have some crazy plan."

"I'll tell you like I told Eve," he started. "Vince said I needed a manager, asked if I knew anyone and since you had just graduated and I knew how hard you worked in school, I gave him your name. It wasn't a guarantee I was going to get you. I did it because I wanted someone I could trust to do their job the right way," Stu finished as the valet pulled up with the car; he gently slid the keys from Alexa's hand. The two slid into the car and pulled away from the hotel. "That doesn't mean that I take back what I said to Randy the day we split up," Stu said as he pulled onto the main road. "I won't give up on you, I won't be overbearing and intimidating either but I'm not giving up."

Alexa took a deep breath, "You're with Eve, Stu; there is no going back for us."

"Eve and I are not in a defined relationship," he replied. "We sleep together occasionally and when we do hang out it's strictly as friends. She heard you broke it off with me and started getting ideas in her head." Stu glanced in Alexa's direction to see her looking at him, "Randy isn't the one for you Alexa and I know I messed things up by lying to you about Eve twice but Randy has a history. He's never been faithful to any girl he's been with," Stu stopped at a red light and looked at Alexa once more. "And you weren't the only girl he had behind Anna's back."

Alexa's eyebrows pulled together in confusion, "He was sleeping with someone else too?"

"Not just one Alexa," Stu said. "There were a few girls in different towns."

"You know I'm going to accuse you of telling me this just to make yourself look good," she said. "Why tell me this right after you tell me you're not giving up?"

"Because I'm not just telling you this to make me look like the good guy here," he said as he pulled into the back parking lot of the mall. "I'm telling you so that you know all the facts before you make any more decisions," Stu put his hand on the door handle and opened the car door.

* * *

><p>"Nikki," Alexa said as she entered her brother's locker room later that night. She had successfully avoided Randy the entire day, she needed to talk to John about what Stu had told her earlier and if anyone knew the truth about Randy it would be John. "Can I borrow my brother for a second?"<p>

"Yeah, I need to go find my sister anyway," the twin said as she stood from the couch. "You still going out with all of us tonight?"

Alexa nodded her head and gave a small smile, "Already have my outfit picked out and everything."

Nikki returned Alexa's smile before making her way out of the locker room to give the siblings time to talk.

"What's wrong?" John said, noticing the lost look on Alexa's face."Randy has been trying to reach you all day. He's been a mess."

"I just have a lot on my mind," she answered. "I went to my room and stayed there after Stu and I got back from the signing. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," John said as his sister took a seat next to him on the couch.

"When you guys were on the road was there ever anyone else for Randy?" she asked as she played with her hands in her lap.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"He cheated on Anna with me whenever you guys were in town," Alexa said. "What about when you guys were in other towns was there anyone else?"

John couldn't figure out why Alexa was asking him this but he knew it had something to do with Stu. "I don't know what Stu told you today but…"

"John, just tell me if it's true please," she pleaded.

"I don't think it is Alexa," he answered honestly. "But he and I weren't together all the time. Why are you asking me this?"

"All I keep hearing about is Randy's reputation," she said, not wanting her brother to know that it really was Stu that had put these thoughts in her head. "I don't want to get hurt."

"The best way to get the truth would be to ask him," John said as he placed his hand on her back. "He's already had his match for the night so I'm sure you could find him in his locker room," John watched as Alexa slowly stood from the couch. "Please approach this in a civil manner Alexa, don't go in there angry or accusatory. If he tells you something you don't want to hear then walk away, don't start an argument here. Go back to the hotel and calm down."

* * *

><p>"Come in," Alexa heard a few seconds after knocking on the door. "I've been looking for you all day," Randy said when Alexa walked through his locker room door. He placed his WWE title on the table and made his way over to Alexa.<p>

Alexa gave Randy a small smile as he made his way toward her; he was still in his ring gear with no shirt on from an appearance he had made at the beginning of the show. "I mostly slept all day, two days of traveling and I'm already exhausted," Alexa wrapped her arms around Randy as he embraced her. "There was something I wanted to ask you though."

Randy pulled back from Alexa, resting his hands on her hips, "What is it?"

Alexa took a deep breath after stammering for a few seconds, she really didn't know how to ask the question so she just spit it out, "Was there anyone else for you while you were with Anna?"

Randy's hands dropped from Alexa's sides as he took a step back, "Why are you asking me this?"

"You have a reputation, and you said you want us to trust each other," she said, noting that he didn't answer her question.

Randy took a deep breath, "I don't see why what I did while I was with Anna has anything to do with you and me," he said. "I ended things with her and I haven't been with anyone but you since."

"Please just answer my question Randy," she pleaded.

"It doesn't matter."

"If it doesn't matter why can't you just answer," Alexa asked as she put her hands on her hips. "It shouldn't be that hard…"

"Yes there were other people," Randy shouted over Alexa. "There were a few in different towns."

Alexa dropped her hands to her sides and took a step back from Randy, remembering what her brother had asked her to do she turned on her heel and left the locker room. When she was sure he wasn't following her she stopped at a nearby crate and sat on top of it.

She expected tears to fall but none ever came which only added to her confusion.


	8. Show It to You

"Look," John continued, he had spent the last 15 minutes telling his sister all the reasons that she needed to end her silent treatment and talk to Randy. "All I'm saying is, it's been a week. The guy has been sulking and asking me questions about you non-stop; you can't avoid him forever."

"You're the one that told me to walk away," Alexa said as she got out of the car. The two had just arrived at the Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania for the taping of SmackDown.

"I told you to walk away and calm down, not walk away and never speak to him again," John said as he met his sister at the trunk of the car.

"You're my brother, John. You're supposed to be on my side, not encouraging me to be with a man whore that sleeps all around the United States," Alexa walked away from John, adding a second person to her silent treatment list.

Alexa let out a long and much exaggerated sigh as she pushed Stu's locker room door open and saw Eve sitting on the black leather couch.

"Where is Stu?" she asked when she didn't see him in the locker room.

"I don't know, he's always with you now-a-days," Eve said as she stood from the couch, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"I'm his manager," Alexa flatly replied. She pulled her phone from her pocket and saw she had a text message from her brother.

'**Your 'client' and Randy are in Paul's office. Potentially getting suspended for fighting. I told you to talk to him.'**

Alexa rolled her eyes as she left the hotel room, not bothering to tell Eve that she had found the location of the man they were both looking for. Alexa quickly made her way to Paul's locker room and leaned against the opposite wall, waiting for the door to open. When it finally did, the person she didn't want to see stepped out. Alexa shook her head and continued to sift through the e-mails on her phone, ignoring the fact that Randy Orton was staring at her.

"You're really going to play this cold shoulder bullshit?"

Alexa's eyebrows pulled together in both confusion and surprise; she wasn't expecting him to be so rude. "You're really going to stand there and think I want to talk to you?"

"Alexa, we weren't even together when I slept with those other girls," he said. "I was with Anna; they shouldn't matter to you."

"It does matter Randy," she said as she pushed off the wall and took a step closer to him. "I was just one of Randy Orton's groupies. Tell me something Randy, did you take them to the lake house too? Did you tell them that you and Anna broke up? If I meant as much to you as you told me I did then I would have been the only one."

"You were with Stu, how was I to know if you were just using me because you were bored?"

"Because I told you everything Randy," she answered. "Every time he and I got into a fight, how apprehensive I was about continuing a future with him. Everything." Alexa took a step back from Randy, "But then again, you probably did that with all of them."

Before Randy could respond Stu came out of Paul's office, followed by Paul who gestured Alexa into his office.

"You two play nice out here," Paul said before following Alexa into his office and closing the door behind him.

"Look, Mr. Levesque I really apologize for those two, it was completely my fault, things are just so…" Alexa stopped her rant when she saw Paul's hand up.

"First, it's Paul not Mr. Levesque and second, Randy and Stu are grown men. What they did wasn't your fault; they made the decision to fight, not you."

Alexa shook her head in agreement, "So how bad did he get it?"

"Stu or Randy?" Paul smirked when he saw the surprised look on Alexa's face. "I know how you feel right now, Stu is your client and deep down you may still feel something for him but Randy is fresh and you're mad at him and you want him punished."

Alexa smiled at Paul, "And how do you know all of this?"

"Backstage relationships happen all the time," he smirked. "But just so you know, they both got a $1,500 fine. They didn't break anything or injure anyone and they didn't fight in public so there was no need for suspension. But, this story will leak and then you, being Stu's manager, may have a problem." Paul leaned forward in his chair, "Watch the dirt sheets, make sure the fight isn't leaked."

Alexa shook her head as she stood from her chair, "I will, and thank you Paul."

"Alexa," Paul said, stopping Alexa before she exited the office. "Take it one day at a time; don't let either one of them get the best of you."

Alexa smiled once more at Paul and opened the door to exit his office, seeing Stu leaning against the wall across from the door.

"Care to tell me why your boyfriend sucker punched me this evening?"

Alexa looked up at Stu, "I approached him about seeing other women."

"And he assumed I was saying it to break you guys up," Stu nodded. "Warn me next time," he smiled.

"You're not mad?" she asked as the two began walking to his locker room.

"I told you already Alexa, I didn't tell you that to look like the good guy in all this; I wanted you to know exactly what you were getting into."

"I don't even know how he knew it was you, I just said that I had been hearing about his reputation," Alexa sighed. "I'm really sorry," Alexa said as she opened the door to the locker room, holding it open for Stu.

"I told you, its fine," he laughed. "How has he been towards you?"

"I've been ignoring him since we talked about it, the first chance he had to speak to me was after your meeting and he was just rude to me, so he must not miss me too much."

"He misses you," Stu said as she pulled his shirt over his head after pulling out his wrestling trunks. He smirked at the look on Alexa's face before continuing, "He's just pissed you found out his secrets."

"Of course you come back to your locker room after I leave," Stu and Alexa turned their attentions to the door where Eve had just came through. "And of course you're with…her."

"She's my manager Eve and we were in the middle of a conversation," he said, clearly sounding annoyed.

Eve stepped closer to Stu, "I was just wondering if you wanted a roommate for tonight," she said as she ran her hands up and down Stu's torso.

Stu took Eve's hand and removed it from his body, "No, I'm okay alone tonight."

"You wouldn't be saying that if she wasn't around," she said as she angrily gestured toward Alexa.

"I'll leave and allow you to test that theory," Alexa said as she stood up.

"No Alexa, you don't have to go," Stu stepped In front of Eve as Alexa approached the door.

"It's okay," she smile. "I'm going to go find April," she said before making a quick exit.

"Can't handle seeing your ex with someone else?" Alexa rolled her eyes as she looked up and saw Randy Orton sitting on a crate across from Stu's door.

"I really don't care what Stu does or who he does it with, we're not together," she answered.

"Just like we weren't together when I slept with those other girls," Randy replied.

"You really don't get it Randy," she said. "It doesn't matter if we weren't together. You were telling me all these things about how you wanted to be with me and leave Anna but you were screwing all these other women. You admitted to me that you didn't love Anna like you thought you did, you even said that you wouldn't have been with me if you did. So why should I believe that you love me if you were with those other women? Because according to you, if you really loved me you wouldn't have ended up with anyone else."

Randy took a deep breath and looked down at the ground, "I did, and do, really love you. I have no excuse for sleeping with those women other than me being bored. I wasn't into Anna and you were nowhere near me."

"So had I not gotten a job here you may have cheated on me when I was 'nowhere near you'?"

"No, because I want to be with you," he said as he hopped down off the crate. "I can't convince you that I'm telling the truth so I'm just going to have to show it to you," he said before walking away.


	9. Keep His Composure

The girls cheered and clapped as Alexa downed her sixth or seventh shot of the night; she was really beginning to lose count. The girls had invited her to go out with them after the show and with the way her life had been going lately Alexa really needed some downtime.

"So Ms. Cena, you have had Orton and Bennett's attention all night long," Brie said to Alexa.

Alexa rolled her eyes, she hadn't even noticed that either one of them were in the same club as her, "Probably making sure I don't need rescuing. According to every man in my life I can't take care of myself."

"Your brother is really upset that you're not talking to him," Nikki told Alexa.

"I'll call him in the morning," Alexa waved it off. "It just sucks that my own brother takes Randy's side on EVERYTHING."

Nikki shook her head as she took a sip from her cranberry vodka, "He and I talked about the situation, he understands why you were so mad at Randy. You know you have to explain every little thing to John."

Alexa nodded, "Speak of the devil." The girls looked around and saw John Cena making his way to their table.

"Hey babe," he said as he kiss Nikki on the cheek. "Is my sister speaking to me yet or did I just come over here to say hi to Nikki?"

"Hi John," Alexa smirked. "Just start remembering that blood is thicker than water jerk," she laughed. "I need another shot," Alexa gave the girls and John a smile before heading to the bar.

"Don't you think you've had enough of those?" Alexa heard Stu say from behind her as she picked up her next shot.

Alexa rolled her eyes, "Nope." Alexa quickly threw back the shot before putting the glass back down on the bar and turning to face Stu, the alcohol in her system made it completely impossible for her to hide her appreciative smile. He was dressed in simple jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt; the sight of him had all her old feelings for him resurfacing. Alexa smiled as she hopped down from the bar stool and pulled down her short black skirt, and fixed her three-quarter-sleeved off-the-shoulder shirt before approaching Stu. "Have you been watching me all night?"

"I have," Stu smiled. "But not for any creepy stalker reasons; you have to be with me at my signing at eight in the morning," he reminded her.

"I know that," she smiled as she bit her lip and twirled her hair around her pointer finger while trying to keep her balance.

Stu couldn't help but laugh, "Come on, I'll walk you back to your hotel room."

Alexa began walking away from the bar and just before she and Stu made it to the door of the bar Randy Orton blocked their path.

"Where are you two headed?"

"I was just going to make sure Alexa made it back to her hotel room safely," Stu replied politely said in Randy's direction as he continued out the door.

"I don't think she'd want her EX boyfriend taking her home if she was sober," Randy added, stopping Stu again.

"Well seeing as you're the last boyfriend she broke up with it's a good thing you're not taking her isn't it."

"I'll take her back to the hotel," John said as he approached the two men and his little sister who was leaning against Stu's shoulder barely able to keep herself awake. "Come on babygirl," John said as he lifted his sister up and exited the club with her.

Stu watched as Randy made his way back to the booth containing the group of friends he came with before he walked outside after John who was now waiting for the valet to bring his car around to the front of the club.

John heard footsteps behind him and put his sister back down on her feet, allowing her to lean on him before turning his head in the direction of the footsteps. "I said I got her Stu; please go inside before Randy comes out here. I don't feel like breaking up another fight and I'm sure your manager doesn't want to clean up a mess like that."

"I just wanted to see that she got back to the hotel alright," Stu answered. "I was on my way back to the hotel anyway," Stu handed his valet slip to the driver with a nod and smile.

"Why haven't you given up yet?" John asked, getting annoyed with Stu's presence.

"I'm not trying to get your sister back John," he replied. "Don't get me wrong I love her to death and I regret letting another woman into our relationship. As far as she and I getting back together – if it happens, it happens – but I'm not going to do anything to pull her from Randy. The next time she and I are together it's going to be because her heart wants me and she can see that I'm not going to make the same horrible mistakes." Stu stepped forward as John's car pulled up in front of the two of them and opened the passenger door for John.

John placed Alexa inside and buckled her seat belt before shutting the door and turning back to Stu, "It might not have seemed like it but you really hurt her both times she found out about you and Eve. She and Randy started sneaking around after she found out the first time but not until she spent a whole month crying every time you weren't around. A month Stu, it took a month for her to snap out of it and do you know who was there helping her get over it? Randy was; he was there while you were off sleeping with Eve."

"So Randy was there for her," Stu nodded. "Whenever he wasn't sleeping with random groupies on the road, right? It's crazy how this guy slept around on your sister and you're still pushing her to be with him. Why not let her make the decision on her own? She's not a little girl anymore John, let her be a grown up and make this decisions on her own," Stu gave John a small wave as he entered his car that had just been pulled up to the curb.

Alexa groaned at the sound of someone knocking on her door, "Leave me alone I just went to sleep," she yelled before pulling the blankets over her head.

"You did not just go to sleep;" she heard Stu's voice through the door."We have a signing to be at in one hour and you need to get your ass ready."

Alexa rolled out of bed and slowly walked to the door, pulling it open to revealing a smirking Stu Bennett leaning against the door frame.

"Don't you look like a ray of sunshine," he joked as he walked past her and into the hotel room.

Alexa made a face at him while flipping him off while his back was turned, "Are you really going to sit in here while I get ready?" she asked as she climbed into bed and covered herself back up.

"Yes," Stu said as he walked over and pulled the blankets completely off of the bed. "And I'm going to harass you until you're all prettied up and ready to walk out that door."

Alexa sat up in bed and smirked, "Are you saying I'm not pretty right now?" she asked innocently, knowing she probably looked like a hot mess.

Stu looked at Alexa sitting on the bed in front of him, her hair was all tangled and out of place, she had mascara under her eyes, her shirt hung off one of her shoulders, and the short black skirt she wore last night was riding all the way up her legs – she looked fucking amazing. Stu shook off his sexual thoughts before answering, "You're always pretty," he smiled. "But I need you to be manager pretty for this interview," Stu held his hand out to Alexa, gently pulling her off the bed and to him. As Alexa collided with Stu's chest the two froze at the contact and looked into each other's eyes; both getting lost.

Alexa quickly cleared her throat, "I'm going to go hop in the shower." Alexa grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a coral long sleeved shirt and the proper under garments before rushing into the bathroom.

At the sound of bathroom door closing Stu let out a breath he had been holding and ran his hands through his hair. All he wanted to do was push Alexa back on that bed and make love to her; he knew it was only a matter of time before she realized her feelings for Stu were stronger than whatever she felt for Randy but Stu was starting to wonder how much longer he could keep his composure around her.


	10. Get It Together

"So, you guys almost kissed?" Nikki smiled as she whipped around to look at Alexa who was sitting in the back seat of their rental car. The Bellas, Alexa, and April had all decided that they were going to make the two hour drive to the SmackDown venue; all agreeing that they needed a few hours away from the men in their lives.

"We didn't almost kiss."

"From the way you just described this morning it sure sounds like he was ready to toss you onto the hotel bed and have his way with you," Brie laughed.

Alexa shook her head, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do here. I know Randy and I are going to get back together but I don't know if that relationship is going to last because I don't think I'll even be able to trust him. And Stu, he's just being everything that made me fall in love with him; and he's not even trying."

"What if you don't go back to either one of them?" April said. "There are plenty of other men to pick from at work and out in the real world. You're young and hot, living the single life may be the right choice for you right now. Those two can't get it together and decide what they want out of life. Maybe neither one of them is who you're supposed to end up with."

"But she and Randy didn't even have a chance at a real relationship," Nikki said. "They snuck around for so long and then when they finally get together his past comes back to haunt him and they split. That man is head over heels in love with her and once he gets this relationship right he'll probably end up being the man she ends up marrying."

"But Stu she and Stu had a really special relationship and even though he snuck around with that bitch whore Eve, he truly cares about her. The way he's been acting since she started traveling proves that if he ever gets a second chance with her he isn't going to do a damn thing to screw it up ever again."

Alexa sighed, "Three different people with three very different opinions – now I'm even more confused," Alexa shook her head and stared out the window, remaining quiet for the rest of the ride.

Alexa rushed through the hallways, desperately searching for the room they had the trainer's room set up in and upon finding it she shoved open the doors and let out a breath of relief when she saw both Randy and Stu sitting up and talking to the trainers in front of them.

They were both involved in a tables match – one that had to be cut short when both men fell head first into a table from the side of the ring.

"Ms. Cena, I'm assuming you're here to check-up on your client," the trainer said as he stepped in Alexa's direction. "He seems to be fine, just a minor concussion. I'm going to suggest that he be pulled from any house show matches he may have just as a precaution."

Alexa nodded her head, "I'll be sure to contact the scheduling department and have him removed." Alexa glanced over in Randy's direction, she could feel his eyes on her and as angry as she was with him she really wanted to hear that he was okay.

"I'm fine too Alexa," Randy answered, sensing her worry. "Same as Stu, I'm out until next week's Raw; I have a few signings though so I can't go home."

Alexa smiled at Randy, "I'm glad you're okay." Glancing back over to Stu, "I'm going to go talk to Vince and see if he still wants you to travel or head home and then I'll meet you back in your locker room to get you back to your hotel room."

"I'm fine Alexa," Stu gave Alexa a stiff smile. "I was just going to take one of the limos or a cab even. Just text me when you know what Vince wants me to do," Stu hopped down from the table and exited the trainer's room.

"If he has to go home are you going to go to your house until next week?" Randy questioned.

Alexa shrugged, "There's nothing here for me to do so I guess I should."

"Before you got this job you were going to travel with your brother and me so that we could all spend time with each other. So why not stay so that we can do that?"

"Because you hurt me and my brother is choosing his friendship with you over me," she said. "I'm not ready to have any bonding time with the two of you."

"That right there is one more reason why you should stay," he said. "Don't run away from your problems. Stay here and face them; work them out – if you don't things are just going to get worse."

'**Vince said that since you have no signings you can go home until Monday.' **Alexa sent that text to Stu over two hours and had yet to receive a response. She knew he was probably sleeping but as he minutes passed she got more and more worried that something had happened to him. Next thing she knew she was at his hotel room knocking anxiously on the door.

"You're awake?" Alexa asked when Stu opened the hotel room door. He didn't look like a man that had just woken up – in fact he looked like he had just gotten out of the shower.

"No, I'm getting ready to the airport to catch my flight home," he said.

"I would have made the flight arrangements for you," she smiled. "That's what I'm here for," when Alexa noticed the uncomfortable look on Stu's face her face fell. "What's wrong?"

"It's just…nothing Alexa. It's nothing," Stu shook his head.

Alexa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Tell me what it is please."

"I just feel like I messed up the other morning in your hotel room," he admitted. When he saw Alexa sift uncomfortably on her feet he opened his door wider, "Let's discuss this in here."

Alexa walked into the hotel room, plopping down onto one of the chairs near the window. "Nothing really happened the other morning."

"Alexa, we almost kissed," he answered.

"ALMOST being the key word Stu," Alexa sighed. "I like how things are going between us right now. It's like you're the Stu that swept me off my feet a few years ago. I don't want something that didn't even happen to mess this up."

Stu nodded in agreement, "But what if it had happened?" he asked as he sat down on the foot rest in front of her.

Alexa shook her head, "Things would be pretty confusing right now." Alexa looked around the room awkwardly, searching for a way to change the subject, "So are you all ready to go?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"I'm staying on the road," she said as her eyes fell back onto Stu.

"Why do you need to stay if your client is injured? Vince should have given you off too."

"He did," she nodded. "But if you recall I originally came on this trip to spend time with my brother. The way things are between the two of us I really need to spend some time with him. I will be checking up on you everyday though so don't go ignoring any of my texts," she smiled in his direction.

Alexa walked into the locker room of her older brother and plopped down on the couch next to him, "You're stuck with me until Monday," she said.

Randy smiled at the siblings, "I'm glad you made the decision to stay."

"I thought a lot about what you said," Alexa glanced over at Randy. "I need to stop running away from things. So guys," she said as she looked back and forth between the two men. "We have until Monday to get our shit together."


	11. None of My Business

"I'm sorry that you were embarrassed Alexa but that was took funny not to laugh about," John couldn't stop laughing long enough to make that sentence comprehendible.

Alexa gave her brother and Randy a death glare before pointing her finger at the two of them, "Falling down the stairs is not something to laugh about. I could have been badly hurt," Alexa said as she rolled her eyes before picking up her menu.

It had been four days since Stu headed home to rest and Alexa was happy she had made the decision to stay on the road with Randy and John. The first day was spent with John hashing out all of the issues the two of them had been having.

"_I feel like lately every time you look at me you hate me," John said as he sat on the couch, looking at his sister who was sitting at the other end of the cross-legged and looking over at him._

"_Ever since Randy and I got together – even sometimes before that – I feel like you never think about my feelings towards his actions. You're always telling me to let him explain or give him time."_

"_It's Randy we're talking about Alexa, he's wanted to be with you for so long and sometimes I think that scares him."_

"_It doesn't matter John," Alexa shook her head. "You're MY big broth_er. _You're supposed to be on my side. It really hurt me to find out that he was sleeping with other women and telling me he wanted to be with me at the same time. I wish you would just take a step back and see how his actions affect me."_

It took them a good two hours to work through that problem and in the end John vowed that he was no longer going to put Randy's feeling over his sister's and as far as John was concerned Randy had one more chance to make things right with his sister or he would make sure he would never be a part of her love life again.

"_This is your last shot Randy," John said as he leaned down to tie his shoes. "Watch what you say and what you do because if you fuck it up this time I'll personally make sure you two aren't together in anyway ever again."_

"_I'm not going to say or do anything to hurt her again, I've learned my lesson this time," Randy said._

"_Good because you're definitely going to have to step your game up this time," he said. "Alexa might not know it yet but Stu is definitely back in the picture so you've got some competition this time around."_

"_I'm not worried about Stu," Randy shrugged. "He had his chance and blew it."_

"_One could say the same about you Orton."_

Alexa felt the vibration from her purse and opened it, fishing around for her cell phone, "I have to take this," she said as she held her phone up before sliding out of the booth and hitting the answer button. "Hello there client," she smiled as she stepped outside.

Stu chuckled, "Hey manager lady, what are you up to?"

"I'm just grabbing a quick lunch before making the drive to Greensboro for whatever thing Randy and John have to be at now. I would shoot myself if I was their manager, they have way too many appearances to make," she smiled. "Oh, before I forget…Vince would like you to be in St. Louis on Saturday night because he had to schedule you at a signing because Mike dropped out for a family emergency," she said.

"What time is he having me come in?"

"The flight I booked for you is at six so I'm assuming you'll be here at like seven or seven thirty and it's a late signing so it starts at nine," she explained. "But other than that how has your time off been? I got the paper work from your doctor clearing you for action."

"It's been relaxing but boring at the same time if that makes sense," he laughed.

"It makes sense," Alexa laughed. "I love relaxing at home but I always miss being on the road."

"Well, I just wanted to call and check in," he said. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yup," she smiled. "I'll be jumping up and down as you get off the plane."

"I'll be looking forward to it," he laughed. The two said their goodbyes before they hung up the phone and Alexa made her way back into the restaurant.

Alexa sat in her brother's locker room at the arena for this evenings house show staring at her phone. The news she had just received had her feeling a mixture of feelings and she wasn't quite sure which one she should express. The sound of the locker room door opening broke her out of her thoughts.

"Is everything okay?"

Alexa shook her head, "Yeah John, I'm good. Have you seen Randy?"

"He's in his locker room," he answered.

Alexa stood up, "I'll catch up with you later tonight."

Alexa gently knocked on the door to Randy's locker room and waited to hear his response to open the door.

"You didn't have to knock," Randy smiled; as he looked up at Alexa that smile fell. "What's wrong?" he asked as he watched her sit down on the couch.

"My doctor called me," she said as she played with her hands in her lap.

"Are you sick or something?"

"No," she answered. "I'm pregnant."

Randy dropped the t-shirt he had in his hand and slowly sat down on the bench behind him, "Pregnant?"

Alexa shook her head, "I went in for my annual check-up two days ago and they did a pee-test and they got my results back today."

"Are you sure it's mine?"

Alexa's eyebrows pulled together as she looked at Randy in confusion, "Stu and I haven't been together since way before you and I got together."

"Do you want to keep it?"

Alexa shook her head, "Yes, but this is such bad timing. I mean, you and I aren't even together and we still have so many problems we have to work through."

Randy stood up from the bench and made his way over to Alexa, kneeling on the floor between her legs and taking her hands in his, "This is our second chance Alexa; I want to have this baby. I promise you that, regardless of the person I was in the past – it's just you now and forever."

"I'm scared Randy," she said.

Randy pulled Alexa into his arms and held her as they both sat on the floor of his locker room.

A pissed off Stu stood outside of the airport, waiting for Alexa to pick him up. He had been a little concerned when she wasn't waiting for him inside the airport like they had discussed but he became even more worried when he didn't see her waiting outside either. He had called her and Randy answered her phone.

"_Hello," he said._

"_Hey, it's Stu. Is Alexa around?"_

"_She's asleep, can I give her a message?" he asked._

"_She was supposed to pick me up at the airport," he answered._

"_I'll wake her up and she'll be right there," Randy hung up the phone without waiting for a response from Stu._

Stu looked up as a car came to a quick stop in front of him and Alexa quickly jumped out.

"I am so sorry," she apologized as she opened the trunk. "I was up late last night and I wanted to take a nap, I guess I was more tired than I thought."

Stu shook his head, "Please, your personal life is none of my business." Stu lifted his luggage into the trunk before climbing into the passenger seat.

**A/N: I know, weird ending to a chapter but there's so much I want to put in the next chapter. Read and Review!**


	12. The End of All This

Alexa walked into her brother's locker room and plopped down on the couch next to John.

"I wasn't expecting to see you at all tonight," he said as he put his phone down on his lap. "I heard about you and Randy, he's been warned."

Alexa smiled at her brother, "We haven't figured anything out yet." Alexa took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

John's eyes got wide as he sat shifted in his spot, "I know you're a grown up and you can make your own decisions and what I'm about to say is strictly my opinion," when Alexa didn't reply he continued. "You're 21, you just started working here, you and Randy just became FRIENDS again, and I know somewhere deep down you still have feelings for Stu. Do you really think bringing a baby into this is the best decision right now?"

Alexa took a deep breath, "I know that now isn't really an ideal time and Randy and I have a lot we need to work out before we even think about getting back together. As far as work goes I'm sure I can work something out with corporate before I have to leave."

"And what about Stu?"

"What about Stu?" she asked. "He's had an attitude since I picked him up from the airport today, after I apologized for being late. He even threatened to go to Paul and have me reassigned or fired."

"Why were you late?"

"I was sleeping; Randy woke me up and said Stu…" Alexa trailed off as she realized what Stu's problem was. "Randy answered my phone while I was sleeping."

John nodded his head, "So not only were you late picking him up but you were late picking up because you were sleeping with Randy."

Alexa shook her head, "He was just in the room, I was sleeping alone. Why does any of this matter anyway?"

"Stu is in love with you Alexa," John answered.

Alexa sighed, "He wasn't in love with me when he was sleeping around with Eve."

"Just like Randy wasn't in love with you when he was sleeping with the groupies? Alexa, they both have their faults and both of them are far from perfect so stop trying to choose who's better for you and go with who your heart wants."

"Here's your schedule for the next two weeks," Alexa said as she walked into Stu's locker room and handed him a folder. "I put it in my phone already so you can keep it."

"I'm sorry about earlier, I was just stressed from the flight and I shouldn't have taken it out on you," Stu sighed as he took the folder from Alexa.

"Its fine," Alexa nodded. "I have a job and I need to be more responsible when it comes to things that need to be done."

"So Randy answered your phone while you were sleeping," Stu started. "Does that mean he finally got his head out of his ass and worked things out with you?"

"Kind of- some things actually happened while you were gone," Alexa knew if she didn't tell him about the baby now then he wouldn't find out until her baby bump began to show. "I got a phone call from my doctor and she told me that I'm pregnant."

Stu dropped the folder Alexa had handed him, "You and Randy are having a child?"

Alexa nodded her head, "I'm six weeks."

Stu blinked a few times and stepped back until his back hit the wall, his hands hung lifelessly down his sides as he slid down to the floor, keeping his legs bent and his head hung. "This was supposed to happen with me."

Alexa blinked back a few tears before she got down on her knees on the floor and placed a hand on his knee, "We tried to make things work between us Stu, neither one of us were happy with each other and we sought out other people to fill that emptiness."

Stu shook his head, "This is all my fault. I should have stayed the hell away from Eve and realized that I had everything I've ever wanted; _I_ fucked everything up. And these past few weeks have really had me feeling like I was close to getting you back."

"Randy and I haven't made any decisions about the status of our relationships yet," Alexa was no longer able to hold in her tears. "I don't want to be hurt again and both of you have taken my heart and crushed it and I don't know if I can go down the relationship path with either one of you again."

"Alexa, you're having his baby – it's pretty clear who has won this one," he said as he lifted his head to look at her.

Alexa pushed herself off of the floor and looked down at Stu, "This is a competition Stu and the fact that you would even put it like that shows that the asshole Stu is still in there somewhere and I can't put my heart in that situation again."

Before Stu could get himself off the floor and catch her, Alexa was out of his locker room and down the hallway.

"I should have just gotten a job at a local business or something," Alexa sighed as she plopped down on the bench in the Diva's locker room.

"And miss out on the chance to be with us all the time?" Brie laughed as she sat down on the floor and began stretching.

Nikki laughed at her sister as she sat next to Alexa and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You obviously came here for some advice – don't go back to either one of them."

"You and Randy don't need to be together to have this child," April added.

"And honestly if you don't want to be with him now the baby isn't going to change that," Brie said as she reached for one of her feet.

"It's not going to be easy to cut either one of them out," she said. "I'm Stu's manager so I have to see him almost every day of the week and Randy is my brother's best friend and the father of this baby."

"Then don't cut them out," Nikki said. "I said don't go back to either one of them. Draw a line and don't cross it; it's friends and co-workers and that's it."

"If they can't accept that then they don't really care about you or your feelings," Brie said as she stood from the floor.

Alexa sighed before her cell phone alarm started going off, "I have to go," she stood up. "Stu and I have a meeting with creative – I'm half tempted to skip it."

"If you love your job you won't do that," April left. "You know she's going to end up with one of them at the end of all this," she said after the door closed behind Alexa.

**A/N: I'm baaaaack! So so so so sorry about the delay! I just moved into my FIRST condo and between getting settled and the holidays I have not had one second to sit down and do a thing! But I made some special time to get some chapters up tonight so I hope you like this one! And if you follow any of my other stories there will be chapters for those coming tonight also! Read & Review!**


	13. I Want To Be With You

"So we want to somehow involve Stu in this storyline with Eve and Heath Slater. Stu played a big role in the beginning of Heath's career in Nexus and The Corre so our idea is to have Eve have a secret admirer and in a few weeks we'll reveal that the admirer is Stu," Stephanie said. "Is there any reason that a storyline like this is a bad idea?"

'_Yeah, Eve is a whore and I don't want her to be around me every day. I don't want her around Stu either,' _Alexa shook off her thoughts and looked at her client who was waiting for her to answer. "No, I think as long as Stu is comfortable with this then it's a good idea."

Stu's eyebrows pulled together in confusion; he had expected her to shoot down their offer the second Eve's name came out of their mouths. Stu should have known that Alexa wasn't going to make her feelings known to creative, "Ms. Torres and I have a bit of a history – not a good one either – can you guys ensure that she will be completely professional during this storyline?"

Stephanie shook her head, "I'm very well aware of the history between you and her as well as the history you and Alexa have; which is why I was a bit surprised to hear that she was okay with this. However, to answer your question we have already spoken to Eve and told her that her professional cooperation is required for this storyline and any inappropriate remarks or actions that happen during this storyline can ultimately result in suspension."

"Well as long as she adheres to the rules you have laid out I don't see anything wrong with proceeding with this storyline," Stu said as he and Stephanie stood from their chairs.

Stephanie smiled and shook Stu's hand, "Alexa, I'd like to speak to you real quick," Stephanie said before turning her attention back to Stu. "She'll be right out."

Alexa felt the bile rise in her throat, being pregnant and nervous was the absolute worse combination "Is something wrong?"

Stephanie shook her head, "I just want to make sure you're okay. I like to ensure the well-being of my entire staff, not just the talent," Steph sat in the chair next to Alexa that Stu had just vacated. "The WWE is like high school, people start rumors and the gossip around here never sleeps. I'd just like to know a few things." Alexa shook her head, signaling Stephanie to continue. "I know you and Stu were together, I know he cheated on you with Eve and I know you cheated on him with Randy. The current rumor involving you is that you're pregnant with Randy's baby, is this true?"

Alexa shook her head, "I just found out recently."

"You and Randy aren't together are you?" Stephanie watched as Alexa shook her head no. "You are horrible at keeping your feelings hidden, and it's clear to me that regardless of the fact that you're carrying Randy's baby Stu is the one holding your heart in his hands. I don't want to tell you what to do and I'm giving you this advice as a friend; not your boss. Go with Stu. I understand that what he and Eve did was wrong and it betrayed your trust but he seems like he has changed. Give him another shot, let him back in."

Alexa shook her head, "And then what do I do about Randy?"

"Randy has a big storyline coming up in the next month for him," Steph replied. "I can ensure that he'll be there when it matters but I don't think he's going to have enough time to have a personal life, much less be involved in yours."

Alexa sighed as she stood from her chair, "Thank you for this," she said. "I needed to hear this from someone outside of the circle that all of this has been spinning around in."

Steph smiled as she stood up as well, holding her hand out to Alexa, "Good luck with all of this," Alexa thanked Stephanie as the two of them shook hands before Alexa exited the office.

"Did you get in trouble or something?" Stu asked the second Alexa appeared in the hallway outside the office.

Alexa shook her head, "She just had a few questions about some things that are going around right now. Told her not to worry because the competition is over," Alexa tried to walk ahead of Stu after firing her last sentence to him but was stopped when he gently grabbed her elbow and made her turn to face him.

"I'm sorry about what I said back there," Stu said. "I didn't mean for it to come out like it did. This thing between me, you and Randy isn't a competition. All of our feelings are involved and people are going to end up hurt," Stu sighed. "These past few weeks I've tried to make you see that I've changed, I've realized I made a mistake and I want to be the guy that you need. I really thought for a second there that we were close to being back to us."

"I've been falling for you and stopping myself since my first day on the job here," Alexa said. "You brought the Stu that I fell in love with back and I missed him so much that there were times I just wanted to jump right back to what we were – but then I took a step back and reminded myself of how much pain you made me feel. I'll admit, there were a couple times when I thought I could overlook the pain – and maybe I can – but I need to decide if I really want to take that risk."

"Please Alexa, take it," Stu stepped forward and placed his right hand on Alexa's cheek, the tips of his fingers in her hair. "I promise you that I will not make the same mistakes twice. I know you and I have a long road ahead of us – we both have a lot of trust to earn – but we can do it. Even after everything that's happened we're still in love with each other."

Alexa took a deep breath, "I just need one night, just to get my thoughts together and make this decision. I don't want to hurt anyone but it's becoming very clear that someone has to leave this triangle hurt."

Stu nodded his head, "I'll see you at the airport tomorrow morning then?"

Alexa shook her head, "I'll have my answer next time I see you."

"I think you're in way over your head," Alexa had just given John the rundown about Stu's new storyline and what she had said to her after the meeting had ended. "And I also think Stephanie has a point but you told Randy that you'd try; you can't back out on your word."

"It wouldn't be going back on my—"Alexa was interrupted by the locker room door opening, allowing Randy and Nikki to walk through the threshold.

"There's baby mama," Nikki joked as she sat down on the couch next to Alexa.

"MY baby mama," Randy said as he stood next to John, looking between the siblings. "Were you guys in the middle of something?"

"Its fine Randy," Alexa said as she took a deep breath and stood up.

"You're leaving?" he asked as he watched her walk in the direction of the door he had just come in.

Alexa nodded her head, "I already had my meeting with Stephanie and discussed the schedule with Stu, I'm exhausted and I want nothing more than to sleep."

Randy walked over to Alexa and wrapped his arms around her, "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," she shook her head. "I'll meet you guys in the lobby to ride to the airport."

Alexa let out a frustrated groan as she kicked off the covers and stood from the bed in her hotel room. She had desperately wanted to sleep and after returning to her hotel room and showering, changing, and lying down she found herself tossing and turning with a million thoughts running through her mind.

She had a decision to make and it wasn't as easy as she had thought it would be – should she be with Stu or Randy or leave them both behind and move on?

As wonderful and less stressful leaving them both sounded Alexa knew that simply wasn't an option in this situation. Randy was the father of her unborn child and Stu was her client, shutting them out was impossible.

That left her with the ultimate decision – Randy or Stu? They both had their ups and downs and neither was better than the other so it all boiled down to who her heart wanted her to go with.

She and Stu had history; lots of it. They had been through so much together, they fell for each other the second their eyes had locked and they had been inseparable since. Until Eve Torres showed up, Stu's affair with her the first time around had crushed Alexa, she didn't know if she and Stu were going to make it through that horrible point in their relationship but they worked it out in the end. Unfortunately Alexa had already fallen into the arms of Randy. Randy had been there when she cried, held her when she needed to be held, and made her feel whole when Stu had ripped her heart out and made her feel empty. Cheating behind Stu's back wasn't the best decision but at the time she was going with the whole 'an-eye-for-an-eye' theory and she just wanted Stu to know how it felt. That plan backfired the moment she found out that Stu was still seeing Eve behind her back. Alexa swore to herself that Stu Bennett would never be allowed back in her heart. Randy professed his love and left his girlfriend at the time to be with Alexa. Alexa thought she was the only 'other woman' in Randy's life but when the reality of that situation came out she had felt like she had been slapped in the face. There was now this permanent wall preventing her from letting Randy back in.

"_And now there's this_," Alexa thought to herself as she rubbed her still flat stomach. She was carrying Randy's child. It was only natural for her to be with Randy but there was also the option for her and Randy to co-parent.

Alexa sighed as she plopped in the chair; she looked down at the table and sighed. Then, something caught her eye; a picture was hanging half-way out of her purse. She pulled it out and examined the picture; the smile in her face and the look of admiration in her eyes gave her just the clue she needed.

She had her answer.

Alexa knocked frantically on the hotel room door praying that he was inside and not out at the bar or some club, relief flood her face as she heard 'I'm coming' through the door followed by the door being pulled open.

"Hey, I thought you said I'd see you tomorrow," he said.

"I know but I just needed to see you tonight. I had to tell you," she said.

"Tell me what?" he question.

"It's you," she said. "I want to be with you."

**A/N: Oh and it's a cliffhanger! Who do you THINK she chose? **


	14. Grow Up

Stu blinked a couple of times to make sure he was he wasn't dreaming, after realizingAlexa was really standing in front of him he reached out and pulled her to his chest. He let the hotel room door shut behind her held her closer.

Alexa wrapped her arms around Stu and held him tight; she took a deep breath and allowed the familiar scent of Stu Bennett to calm her down; just like it always had.

"Please let this work out this time," she said as she looked up at him.

"Letting you go isn't an option this time around. We're never going to be apart ever again," Stu said. "I know we have a lot to discuss and things to deal with but right now I really just want to hold you. I want to go to sleep with you in my arms and wake-up with you in the same place."

Alexa smiled, "I would love nothing more than doing just that."

Alexa wrapped her arms around Stu's right arm as the two walked down the hallway of the hotel. They had woken up almost three hours ago and shared a shower, Stu packed up his belongings from the hotel room and now the two were headed to Alexa's to pack up her things.

As they approached her hotel room Alexa slipped the card inside, unlocking the door and pushing it open. She made quick work of gathering her clothes and other belongings and packing them into her luggage, once it was all packed she zipped it up and pulled up the handle, pulling it behind her as she and Stu left the hotel room.

The two stood in front of the elevators as they waited for one to take them downstairs, when one finally stopped the doors opened and revealed John inside of it.

"So I see you made that decision," he smiled as the two stepped on with him.

Alexa nodded her head as the two stepped onto the elevator, "I haven't told Randy yet."

John nodded his head, "I don't want you to be alone when you do that. When it comes to you he's so…unstable." John turned his attention to Stu, "Don't mess this up this time. You two are head over heels for each other; don't let anything or anyone get in the way of that."

"I'm not letting her go or pushing her away ever again," Stu smiled in the direction of Alexa.

The elevator made one more stop and as the doors opened Alexa, John, and Stu were speechless. Randy nodded at the three as he stepped onto the elevator.

"Are you feeling better?" Randy focused his attention on Alexa.

Alexa nervously nodded her head, ""Yeah, I just needed to clear my head."

"Want to ride with me to the airport?" Randy asked as the elevator came to a stop in the lobby.

Stu watched as Alexa glanced nervously down at her feet, "She has to ride with me so we can discuss my plans when we get to California."

Randy nodded his head, "I knew this 'job' was just going to push the two of you closer together." Randy turned and walked away from the group.

"He isn't going to take the news well at all," John said as he watched his friend walk out of the hotel.

"I really don't want to tell him," Alexa said as she paced in front of Stu. "I really wish you could be there with me."

Stu stood from his seat and put his hands on his girlfriends shoulders, "Babe, we have discussed the reasons why me being there wouldn't be good. John is going to be there and you can run back to me the second you tell him. He's not going to hurt you."

"He's going to be so mad at me though," she said. "He's going to hate me and the fact that I'm having his child. What if he wants nothing to do with him or her?"

"We'll figure all of that out when the time comes," he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Your brother is expecting you in his room during my match. As soon as I come back we can leave if you want to."

Alexa nodded her head, "I guess we should both get going then."

John watched as his sister sat on the couch, one of her legs were bouncing up and down and she was staring down at her lap as she fidgeted with her hands; the quicker Randy got here the quicker her anxiety could go away.

"Yo, I need a damn vacation," Randy said as he entered the locker room after his match. "You okay?" he asked as he noticed Alexa sitting on the couch looking nervous.

"I'm fine," she lied.

John shook his head, "There's actually something she'd like to talk to you about."

Randy pulled a t-shirt out of his locker and slipped it over his head, "Is everything okay?"

Alexa nodded her head, "Things are fine; great actually." She took a deep breath, "I just thought you should know…that…um…we…I," Alexa took another shaky breath fighting to keep the tears from falling. "Stu and I are back together."

John moved from his spot across the room to stand in between his sister and Randy as he saw Randy begin to clench and unclench his hands at his sides.

"You promised me that this job wasn't going to push the two of you back together," he seethed.

"It wasn't the job," Alexa said. "He and I worked things out, neither one of us were ready to be apart."

"So why start messing with me in the first place?" he said. "You should have just stayed with Stu and continued to get cheated on."

"Because I had feelings for you Randy. I love you; I still do…"

"Just shut the fuck up," he cut her off.

John got closer to Randy, "You better watch your mouth when you're talking to my sister."

"Why John? The only things coming out of her mouth right now are lies," he said gesturing to Alexa while maintaining eye contact with John. "She used this job to get close to him again, she never loved me, and she never had any intention of working things out with me. How do we even know that the baby she's carrying is even mine?"

"I wasn't sleeping with Stu and you at the same time," Alexa stood up. "I knew you weren't going to be able to be mature about this. You couldn't keep it in your pants when you were on the road because you were lonely. And not when Randy doesn't get what he wants he throws a fit and blames everyone but himself," Alexa said before making her way to the door and pulling it open. "You should really consider growing up before YOUR child gets her," Alexa said before slamming the locker room door behind her as she left.


	15. Get Away

Alexa angrily pushed open the door to Stu's locker room and threw her purse onto the couch before pacing back and forth.

"I take it the conversation didn't go well?" Stu said as he stopped rummaging through is duffle bag and focused his attention on Alexa.

"I just don't understand why he is so damn immature," Alexa threw her arms in the air. "The second I told him about us he went right to accusing me of not being pregnant with his baby. I wish I had never gotten involved with him."

"Can't say I disagree with your last statement," Stu smirked as he earn a scowl from Alexa. "You know who the father of your child is. If he wants to be immature and deny it then fuck him, he's going to regret it all in the end."

"It's always going to be this way with him, he's going to fight me on everything."

"But he won't win, you have me and your brother on your side. Randy will grow up and realize that he is the one to blame for you not wanting to be with him."

Before Alexa could respond the two of them heard a pounding on the door of the locker room, Stu walked over and pulled it open to reveal an angry Randy Orton pushing past him.

"This shit isn't happening," he said as he turned to face the two. "That is my child you're pregnant with, you can't sit here and continue a relationship with him."

"Oh, so now it is your baby?" Alexa questioned. "That right there is a perfect example of why I can't be in a relationship with you; you're immature Randy. The hissy fits, saying shit you don't mean, sleeping around – all things I refuse to put up with."

"He slept around on you," Randy nodded his head in Stu's direction. "Why is it okay for him?"

"Me and Stu's past has nothing to do with you Randy," she said. "I chose him because I love him. He and I both made mistakes. He cheated on me so I used that fact to justify being with you – in the end both of us were wrong for what we did."

Randy shook his head, "I'm not letting you go this easy."

"Yes you are Randy," Stu interjected. "She's with me now. It's over between the two of you."

"You guys being together didn't stop us before," he replied.

Stu took a step towards Randy, stopping when he felt Alexa's hands on his chest, "Don't do this right now." She turned to Randy, "I think you need to leave."

Randy smirked, "I think I should." Randy winked at Alexa before he left the locker room.

After watching the door close behind Randy, Alexa turned to see Stu pacing back and forth as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Stu, please don't let him get to you," Alexa pleaded.

"I won't. I just…" he took a deep breath. "I just need sometime to think," Stu gently kissed Alexa's forehead before walking past her and leaving the locker room.

* * *

><p>"John I'm done arguing about this," Alexa heard Nikki shout. "You are never going to change." Alexa watched as Nikki stormed from her brother's locker room. She had been so angry and so focused on getting away from John that she didn't even notice Alexa walking towards the locker room. Alexa slowly opened her brother's door and poked her head in; John was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.<p>

"Is everything okay?" Alexa asked as she quietly closed the door behind her.

John quickly stood from the couch, "Everything is fine," he rushed. "Are you better now?"

Alexa nodded her head, "I'm fine John, but you're not." Alexa walked over to her brother, "Were you guys arguing over getting married again?"

John sighed and nodded his head, "I wish she could see it from my point of view. I was married for three years to a woman I was with for years beforehand; I can't just jump into another marriage."

"Do you want to be with Nikki forever?"

"Yes," John answered. "But marriage is a big step, I've already ruined it once."

Alexa took a deep breath, she hated seeing her brother so torn up – he usually had the answers to everything but this time he couldn't find his own. "What if you just made a gesture?"

"What kind of gesture?" he questioned.

"Get her a ring –"

"I'm not proposing to her when I don't know how long it's going to take me to be okay with marriage," John said.

"Then make it a promise ring; promise her you're always going to be together, promise her you'll always be there for her, but mostly promise her that one day the two of you will get engaged and then be married. Show her that you're not shutting the idea down completely."

"Is that going to work?" John questioned.

Alexa nodded her head, "Yes, this is Nikki we're talking about here; that girl loves you."

John smiled, "Will you go with me to pick out the ring?"

"Me? Go jewelry shopping?" Alexa questioned sarcastically. "Of course," she smiled.

"It is so nice to see you smiling again," John said.

"It's nice to be smiling," Alexa said. "Randy tried – or succedded – to stir things up between Stu and I earlier."

"I just told him to leave you alone," John said. "What did he do now?"

"He told Stu that he and I being together before didn't stop me and Randy from hooking up. Stu walked out of the locker room saying he needed time to think," Alexa looked down at her hands before glancing back up at her brother. "If you love someone wouldn't you just want to see them happy?"

John looked at his sister, "It's different when you're _in _love with someone. And we both know Randy isn't exactly on the sane side. Stu will come around, I can see why he would need some time alone after having what Randy said thrown in his face."

* * *

><p>Alexa sat alone at a table in catering, picking the chocolate chips off of a cookie. She had left her brothers locker room about 20 minutes ago and after calling Stu twice and getting no answer she had wandered to catering to get a snack. Alexa sighed and pushed the plate away from her before looking at her surroundings, some talent and crew members were sitting at tables and getting food. Alexa became very interested in the pair sitting at a table in the corner of catering. She could see Stu look down at a piece of paper before looking back up at the woman in front of him and saying something, she had responded to what he said and the two of them began to stand up. It wasn't until the woman turned to leave catering that she realized he had been talking to Eve. Alexa's heart began to race and her stomach began to do flips, she took a few calming breaths before slowly standing up and exiting catering from the opposite end Stu and Eve had been at. Alexa leaned her back against the wall across from the doors, she knew that she couldn't jump to conclusions about what she had seen back there; the two of them were in a story line together. Alexa was startled by the sound of the doors in front of her being pulled open, as she looked up to see who had opened them her eyes connected with Stu's.<p>

"Alexa," he said as he saw her leaning on the wall with that heart-broken look on her face. "Is everything okay?"

Alexa shook her head, "I'm fine," she said something. "Something in there just made my stomach turn," she said.

Stu wrapped his arm around Alexa, "Let's go back to the locker room so you can relax."

"I actually have to go talk to the scheduling department about one of the day on your schedule," she said quickly. "I'll meet you in your room after," before Alexa could respond to Stu she quickly hurried in the direction of the scheduling department – she hadn't lied to Stu they really messed up a day, it just wasn't something that needed to be handled right away.


	16. I Love You

Alexa walked out of the locker room that the head of the scheduling department was using as his office tonight with a copy of Stu's revised schedule in her hand. She had handled the schedule issue simply because she didn't want to have lied to Stu when she used that as an excuse to bolt away from him after seeing him with Eve. Alexa took a deep breath and started walking down the hallway she was ready to go ask Stu what she saw, her determination soon faltered as she saw Eve stretching down the hall. Eve and Stu were perfect for each other, they looked amazing together, he was the only man that she seemed capable of being faithful to, and she wasn't carrying another man's baby – the realization of exactly what she was asking Stu to do hit her hard. The only place she wanted to be right now was around her brother. She quickly hurried off in the direction of his locker room, holding back her tears until her hand landed on the handle of his locker room door. She pushed the door open and angrily wiped her tears away when she saw that John wasn't alone. Both men in the room stood up and immediately rushed to her.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" John asked.

"I'm fine, I just needed to talk to you," she said. "But I can wait," she said as she angrily glared at Randy.

Randy shook his head in both annoyance and disbelief, "Just because I don't think you made the right decision and you hate me for how I feel doesn't mean that you can't still talk to me Alexa. You're carrying my baby. How you feel matters to me."

Alexa didn't have it in her to argue anymore, she just wanted to cry and let out everything she was feeling, "I saw Stu with Eve earlier, after he told me he needed some time to think I saw them in catering. They were going over something and they were laughing and happy, Stu saw me in the hall after I had ran out and I told him I had to go fix his schedule. I fixed it and then saw Eve down the hall and realized that maybe I made the wrong choice. Not for me – but for Stu. Maybe it's not fair to want to be with him while I'm pregnant with another man's baby and he had another girl who is perfect for him. I can't ask him to go through this with me and I can't expect him to want to."

Alexa had been so focused on getting out everything she was holding in that she hadn't heard the locker room door open behind her, making her shocked to hear Stu speak from behind her, "You're not making me do any of this Alexa," he said as he watched her spin around to face him, tears staining her cheeks. "I was the one who told you I want to be with you AFTER you told me you were pregnant. I love you Alexa and that means that I want to go through everything with you; your baby, family drama, baby daddy drama - - I want to stand by you for all of it because that's what it means to be with you. I don't want Eve; she is not perfect for me. You are, it's always been you and it always will. I fucked this up before but I never will again."

Randy took a calming deep breath as John gently pulled on his arm, signaling that they should go out into the hallway to give the two some privacy.

"You good?" John asked as the locker room door closed behind the two of them.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I need to get used to the two of them I guess." Taking a deep breath he added, "It just hurts like hell, you know? I want her to be happy but seeing her in someone else's arms just makes it feel as if someone ripped my heart out."

"I promise you it'll get easier," John said."What you said to her in there and the fact that you stood there while Stu professed his love to her shows exactly how much you care about her – unfortunately sometimes caring about people means letting them go."

Randy sighed and shook his head, "Better to let her go to someone we know than some new guy I guess." Randy looked down at the floor, "He really does love her, doesn't he?"

John shook his head and looked at the locker room door, "He really does."

Stu made his way over to Alexa and ran both thumbs under her eyes, wiping away the tears. "I love you, if I wanted Eve I'd be with her right now. She's not the girl for me Alexa, you are."

"The girl you're with should be carrying your baby, not someone else's," she said as she looked up at Stu.

"You made this baby when you were with Randy Alexa," Stu said as he put his hands back to his sides. "You and I have the rest of our lives together to have all the babies we want. Does it suck that you're having your first child with Randy? Yes, but it's not fair to walk around resenting you for that when we weren't together because of something I did."

Alexa wiped away another tear and shook her head.

"Please just let all of this go and let's go back to how happy we were," Stu pleaded. "Seeing you cry is killing me."

Alexa closed the distance between her and Stu by burying her face in his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist, "I love you."

Stu let out a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around her, "I love you too."

**A/N: Crisis averted. SO sorry this took me so long to get out. Writer's block is a relentless bitch. Hope you enjoyed it anyways!**


End file.
